


It's Four In The Morning

by saidno1ever



Series: Our Life [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine Makara is awoken by some strange noises and decides to check it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Four In The Morning

It isn’t until the third bang, that your state of unconsciousness is broken and you realize that the house should be silent, considering it isn’t even five yet.  
You sit up swiftly, trying not to awaken your sleeping partner, and slip your cold feet into your slippers. You don’t bother with a robe though, thinking this won’t take long. The banging is coming from the kitchen, resonating loud and clear, and it’s a wonder your partner is still asleep.  
There is a thin figure standing in front of the plate cabinet. You know this person to be your step son, Gamzee. He is wearing the clothes he was wearing yesterday, nothing on his feet, and his long hair is even wilder than usual. His expression is quite particular, he looks exhausted yet so focused on slamming the cabinet door.  
You walk in the doorway and stop, “…. Gamz.”  
Either he doesn’t hear you or chooses not to acknowledge you. You take a small step then lean forward slightly.  
“Gamzee.”  
“…. Good morning, Mom.”  
You allow a small smile to peek the corners of your mouth and ask, “What’re you doing, Hon?”  
Gamzee slams the door two more times, before stopping and giving you his full attention, “My little imp brothers and sisters be trying to get down with their rad jam sessions, they got their want on to getting me to lay down a sick nasty beat. This here door is all the only tackle I’ve been supplied with though.”  
You nod slowly, keeping a thoughtful expression, “….Maybe you should stop? Your mom is still sleeping.”  
Gamzee scrunches his eyebrows together slightly then shakes his head, “Can’t be doing that. The fires they got all nice and blazed will out…. Then everything’s to be painted itself all the shades of dark and…. He’ll come back.”  
You aren’t too sure how to respond to this. Usually Angelina is around to somewhat guide you through a conversation with Gamzee, but you don’t want to wake her up….  
Your silence is cut by Gamzee banging the cabinet again and again and again…  
“Gamzee, why don’t you go back to bed….?”  
This time he just shakes his, doesn’t provide you with a hint of emotion or anymore explanations. You sigh feeling defeated and still tired. You walk away, eyeing him as you do. Gamzee doesn’t care, he just continues doing… whatever he said he was doing.  
You leave your bedroom door cracked and crawl back into bed.


End file.
